


Rule of Thumb

by AbFab202



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Napping, Oral Fixation, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbFab202/pseuds/AbFab202
Summary: “That live.me we just did is going to start its own gossip about someone having an oral fixation,” Scott said teasingly. “That’s a lie!” Mitch squawked indignantly. “Um, no,” Scott shot back, “because you were practically deep-throating your Starbucks straw earlier and now you keep sucking your fingers like that and it’s making me crazy.”
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 10





	Rule of Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this little bit of smutty fluff! The livestream that inspired this fic is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So-pPn3EsYA.

“Okay I invited people over for tonight, Mario’s definitely in and so is Rozzi, and Mark and Mason, Meg is a maybe and Nicole and Candace will come later. I said plus ones were cool so it should be a good size crowd,” Scott said after Mitch ended the livestream. 

“Slay” Mitch responded. “Do we have time for naps? Mommy needs some rest if she’s gonna dance all night.”

“We definitely have time for naps, thank god because I am wasted tired from the La-La-Land shoot.”

“It went well, right?” Mitch asked.”Yes queen! We looked good, we sounded good, it was bomb,” Scott reassured him.

“You don’t think the kiss was too much?”

“The kiss was perfect, the kids are going to lose their minds,” Scott said confidently.

“Oh my God, Scomiche is real!!!” they said in unison, cracking up, 

“The live.me we just did is going to start its own gossip about someone having an oral fixation,” Scott said teasingly. “That’s a lie!” Mitch squawked indignantly. “Um, no,” Scott shot back, “because you were practically deep-throating your Starbucks straw earlier and now you keep sucking your fingers like that and it’s making me crazy.”

“Ok well It’s your own fault, you were the one who asked me if we could kiss with tongue for the shoot, you know how I get after a makeout sesh,” Mitch said matter-of-factly after releasing his index finger with a loud pop.

He looked up at Scott coyly and said “Gee daddy, do you have something else you want me to suck?”

“Miiiiitch!” Scott whined, “stop teasing me, it’s not fair. How can I be this horny and this sleepy at the same time? Ugh!”

“Come on daddy,” Mitch said fondly, standing up and tugging at Scott’s hand, “baby needs to rest. My room’s closer.” Scott perked up a little at the thought of a soft bed and Mitch-cuddles and trailed down the hall after him.

Mitch was incapable of sleeping in clothes so he managed to wriggle out of them as he stumbled towards the bed, Scott snagging the comforter and pulling it back just before Mitch flopped down. Scott stripped down to his boxers and climbed in, settling the comforter over both of them with a whoosh of air. 

Mitch rolled his head to the side to look at Scott and murmured, “If you truly love me you’ll plug my phone in.” Scott sighed theatrically but dug around on the floor until he found the charger and plugged in Mitch’s phone. 

“Snuggle time?” he said hopefully, holding out his arms and making grabby hands in the air. “Jesus you are so needy,” Mitch smirked, but he scooted to the middle of the bed and rolled on his side so Scott could be the big spoon. 

All wrapped up in Scott’s arms, pressed safe and warm against his big solid body, Mitch’s eyes blinked heavily and he brought their linked hands up to his mouth, maneuvering them so Scott’s thumb was pressing against the seam of his lips. He knew Scott was just teasing about the oral fixation but there was something deeply satisfying about the weight and feel of something in his mouth. Sometimes it was sexual, sometimes it was about comfort, sometimes, like now, it was a bit of both. 

Scott worked to keep his breathing even and his body relaxed, knowing that Mitch’s mood could change so easily in these vulnerable moments if he felt judged. Mitch pursed his lips in a kiss before he started giving tiny little licks, which turned into rhythmic sucks that pulled Scott’s thumb a little further into his mouth each time. Scott sighed in pleasure and Mitch’s mouth curled up in a fleeting smile. 

As the long day caught up with them Mitch drifted off, the soft wet heat of his mouth surrounding Scott’s thumb. Scott savored the intimacy for a while before he closed his eyes fully and let himself sink into sleep.

The soft but persistent beep of the alarm he had set brought Scott back up to consciousness. He stuck his foot out from under the comforter, overly warm, and stretched. He was still curled up on his side with his arm slung across Mitch who had rolled over onto his front, the crown of his head pressed up under Scott’s chin. The evening sun was slanting into the room and as Mitch shifted in his sleep a golden ray caught his face. He blinked awake, squinting his eyes and turning to face Scott. 

“You can touch me,” he whispered, so softly that Scott wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t already been watching and listening. “I want you to.” He rolled onto his back in invitation, one arm resting on the pillow above his head and the other on his hip. Scott knew from sharing hook-up stories and seeing Mitch make out with boys at parties and hearing him down the hall when he brought someone home - those nights when both of their doors were left intentionally open - that Mitch liked to moan and tease and demand, to push and be pushed. It made these interludes even sweeter knowing that not everyone got to see Mitch like this, soft and open and vulnerable.

Scott traced his collarbones, lingering over the tattoo there, walking his fingers down Mitch’s sternum, running the back of his hand down Mitch’s stomach and against the dark hairs leading downwards, then sweeping back up to his right nipple, circling and rubbing as the little bud hardened, rolling it between his fingers and pinching lightly. He moved on to the other nipple, scraping the nail of his index finger around the areola, gently tapping the puckered bud and then pressing and rubbing with the tip of his finger. He didn’t rush, relishing the little pants and wiggles and sharp inhalations he was eliciting.

The evening light created a spun-gold cocoon, time expanding and slipping like syrup. It felt infinite.

He followed whispered prompts - more, lower, right there, so good, keep going - until Mitch’s body tightened and arched and he spilled over Scott’s hand and his own stomach, breath gusting in and out as Scott stroked him through the aftershocks. Scott wiped them off with the corner of the sheet and petted Mitch’s hair fondly. Mitch grasped his hand, bringing it down to his mouth so he could suck and kiss each finger in turn. He laid their clasped hands on his chest.

“Can I…” Scott started, not knowing exactly what he was asking permission for, distracted by the tendrils of heat and sensation licking across every nerve ending, his cock swelling and hardening as he gazed intently at Mitch, eyes flicking up and down as he drank him in. He kicked his boxers off and cupped himself, running his thumb over the head of his penis and letting out a little moan of anticipation.

“Go ahead, she’s feeling frisky,” Mitch said, tugging at Scott’s arm and shoulder until he shifted on top of MItch. Scott braced himself on his forearms, letting his hips lie heavy with one of Mitch’s legs between his own, rubbing against it and bowing his head to rest it in the juncture of Mitch’s neck and shoulder, breathing his scent deep into his lungs with each inhale and pressing messy kisses there as he rutted faster against Mitch’s body, firm and warm and yielding. 

He felt one slim hand come up to cradle the back of his head, the silver rings little spots of welcome coolness on his scalp, the other gripping his ass and encouraging his thrusts, Mitch’s body rolling up to meet his. “Oh fuck, so close, gonna come all over you and mark you up,” he panted, grinding down and spurting all over Mitch’s hip and thigh, using his last few thrusts to rub his come into Mitch’s skin. . 

After a few minutes with the two of them lying in a dazed, sated heap, Mitch found his voice. “I love you honey, even though you're a caveman, now let her up so she can get all pretty for the party.”

“You’re always pretty Mitchy,” Scott said earnestly, sliding over so Mitch could get up. Mitch rolled his eyes, but as usual his faint blush and the pleased quirk to his lips let Scott know he loved the compliment. 

Scott rooted around the bed until he found his boxers, sliding them on to dash to his room and shower before guests started arriving. 

“We are going to be dancing queens tonight, sis!” he called to Mitch through the bathroom door as he bounded out of the room. As much as he needed time with just the two of them, Scott equally loved seeing Mitch the center of attention in a crowd of their friends, sparkling and laughing and being adored just as he deserved. And if things turned out well tonight, he would be entertaining a handsome man (or two) in his own bedroom later. He would leave the door open just a little. Just in case.


End file.
